


TWO PINK LINES

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia takes a home pregnancy test and finds out that she's pregnant after throwing up every morning for a week. She doesn't know what to do or how to tell Will that he is the father.<br/>Hmmm wonder what will happen if she tries to hide it but honestly she can't hide anything from Will because he knows her inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this little muse just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone esp after last night-you know sooner or later their building tension will explode and they'll have to do something about it.
> 
> Oh i did not forget about my 5-0 story 'Payback' I will get back to it but this little muse was taking over. and this doesn't take place during any episodes this is purely a 'what if' and i really wish this would happen senario.

**_'POSITIVE'_ **

That word screamed out at her and she just stared at it in the bathroom. It had all started a week ago when she began throwing up and just the smell of coffee in the office had her running to the bathroom; although that night with Will before this had all started was heavenly because he took his time loving her and making her feel like a woman again. He made her feel alive, wanted, needed, loved and safe all at the same time but now she did not know what to do. Every bad sceranio was running through her mind and it was making her sick again. She had forgotten how much she hated morning sickness because well the last time she was sick like this was with Zach and that was 16years ago. She washed her mouth out yet again and tried to fix her hair but was feeling so terribly exhausted that all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the rest of the day. Deciding that was best she called Dianne and told her that she wouldn't be coming in today and she said that they'll cover it although if they needed her they would call and Alicia said that was fine.

 

When Dianne told Will that Alicia won't be coming in today he was instantly worried-he knew something was going on because he always pays attention to her. He knew that he saw her running to bathroom more than a couple of times last week and it was always after someone either came into her office or just simply passed by with a cup of coffee and he thought that was strange but maybe she was coming down with a stomach bug. But now her not coming in was major in his book and he decided that after he got off work he would get some chicken noodle soup and see how she was doing because he'd help her through anything because it was simple-she was his and his one and only. He loved her with all he had even though she refused to divorce that cheating low down of a man if you could even call him that. After Alicia went through you'd think she dump his ass but he guessed that she was thinking of the children and yes he'd do anything for them also because they were a part of her.

 

Meanwhile back at her condo she slipped back into bed when Grace came in the room with a worried look on her face, "Mom-are you alright?"

 

She smiled as tears came to her eyes, ' _damn hormones'_ "Yeah I'm fine honey-I'm just not feeling well today. It's okay you and Zach go to school and then you can spend the day with your friends but please do not tell your father that I'm not going into work. I don't want him to come over."

 

"Oh ok well I hope you feel better mom-love you."

 

"Love you too-now go learn stuff!" Alicia replied with a chuckle making Grace laugh and Zach walked in as well, "What's so funny?"

 

"Oh mom told me to go learn stuff-come on lets go we're gonna be late."

 

"Alright hold on-mom are you ok?"

 

"Awww how sweet I have such wonderful children making sure their mother's alright but yes honey I'm fine-I'm uhh just not feeling well but I already told Grace that you and her could spend the day with your friends after school and please do not tell your father that I'm not at work-I am not in the mood to see him."

 

Zach sighed, "Ok I won't" but he knew that she wouldn't object to Will coming over and seeing how she was because he knew that she still loved him even though she's tried to deny it mulitple times. As soon as he closed her door he leaned his ear against it and heard sigh along with crying and a few 'why why why' and this alarmed him so he whipped out his phone and dialed Will.

 

"Gardner"

 

"Hey Will it's Zach"

 

"Zach-is everything alright?" Will's red flags immediately went off and all he could think about was if Alicia was alright.

 

"I uhh I don't know-she's not coming into work today and I can hear her crying and saying why over and over again. I mean she acted like she was fine when Grace and I went in to say goodbye to her but I could tell she was putting on a front for Grace. She also said that she did not want to see dad but that's not unusual but please Will I know that she still loves you I'm not stupid I'm just worried about her. She's been throwing up every single morning before work-please help her."

 

"Okay okay calm down I'm already on my way and I will stay with your mother. Now I want you to go to school and be good alright?"

 

"Yes sir and thanks"

 

"It's not a problem"

 

They hung up and he quickly gathered his stuff and ran to Dainne's office to tell her where he was going then he shot off like a rocket. He made to Alicia's place in record time and used his spare key that he still had-she never asked for it back-to let himself in. It dark and quiet and he the only sound he could make out was sniffling noises. He set his things down after locking the door and taking off his shoes, tie, and shirt. He went to her room and saw the most heart breaking scene: his beautiful Alicia had buried her face into her pillow and was crying her eyes out.

 

"Alicia-what happened?"

 

Alicia gasped and sat straight up-her hair a mess, her eyes red and puffy and a look in her eyes that he couldn't describe. He didn't say anything he just went over and wrapped his strong arms around her for a reasurring embrace, "Whatever it is I'll be here no matter what-now please tell me what is it?"

 

She tightend her grip around his waist and buried her head into his chest, "I uhh oh what's the use? You'll freak and leave me!"

 

He took his hands to cradle her face so he could look at her in her eyes, "Listen to me Alicia-I will never leave your side-you think if I haven't left by now you'd get it. Alicia I have never stopped loving you even though you were the one who did the leaving but that doesn't matter now what matters now is that I am here to help you through whatever it is that's going on."

 

"Why?"

 

"I love you-plain and simple-You are 'it' for me, I never want anybody else. Alicia I love you." He didn't give her a chance to respond because the next thing she knew he was giving her a kiss that said everything he was and will be and she gave it right back but she knew she had to tell him before things got out of control with her hormones raging through her body.

 

"Stop wait Will-I need to tell you something before we go any further."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm pregnant and it's yours-I know that it's yours because I haven't ummm 'been with' him in months."

 

There was a pause followed by Will picking her up and spinning her around, "Really?! We're gonna have a baby?" He enthusiastically asked as he sat her down and kissed her firmly and full of love.

 

She smiled against him, "Yeah but you're not mad?"

 

He pulled back with a confused look, "What made you think I'd be mad?"

 

"Oh I uhh I don't know"

 

"Well this explains everything this past week."

 

"Hey I wasn't that bad-was I?" She playfully hit his arm with a chuckle

 

"No no you weren't-other than Cary got his head handed to him a few times."

 

"Hey he deserved it-he was being annoying"

 

Will just chuckled as he sat back against the headbored and pulled her in between his legs to wrap his arms around her. Unknowingly he started gently rubbing small circles against the still flat of her stomach and held it protectivly there, "WOW! I can't believe that I'm going to be a father."

 

She leaned her head back against his strong shoulder and look up at him, "You'll be great. What am I going to do about this whole mess? I mean I should've divorced him when I had the chance."

 

He kissed her temple, "There's always a solution"

 

"HaHa yeah I love that show too but seriously?"

 

"I know-you have to tell them-it's not you can't hide forever-you're going to show in a few months. Don't worry we will figure this out-that's my child too."

 

"A child made from our love" She sighed happily as she spoke.

 

"Yes-our love and no one elses. I will love you no matter what-always have always will."

 

"Want to make some more memories?" She stated suggestivly as she turned to kiss him.


	2. Working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alicia and will decide to tell dianne about the pregnancy but no one else at the office just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you all like-i would like some comments please :)

Alicia and Will were sitting in Dianne's office; their hands clasped together with huge smiles even though he could feel that Alicia was a nervous wreak. Last night had been shocking and surprising with the way Zach and Grace responded but she was glad that they accepted it fairly quickly.

 

Flashback:

"So how are we going to tell the kids?" Will wondered as they were lazily laying against each other with his hand held protectivly over her stomach where their baby was growing. She sighed, "I guess we just sit them down and tell them. Should I tell them to come home or let them spend the day with their friends?"

 

"You should call them-tell them and then we'll go from there."

 

A few hours later after Alicia had called them-they came home with worried looks on their faces, "Mom!" They both shouted and heard, "In here" come from the living room. They saw mom cuddling on the couch with Will and it was a shock but Zach just smiled widely. Grace was a bit lost, "Mom are you okay?"

 

Alicia giggled, "Honey I'm fine-come here both of you-umm I well we need to tell you something but first let me say this-this does not go any further than here; alright?"

 

"Yes" They both replied as they sat down.

 

Just as she was about to tell them she felt her stomach curling again and she instantly put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom with Will on her heels. Will grabbed a washcloth and put it under cool water then wiped across the back of her neck, went around to the front of her neck when she was done throwing up and gently ran it across her face, "Rinse your mouth out"

 

She was so weak from throwing up all day that she didn't have enough of her own strength to stand back up on her own, "will i need help" Alicia weakly responded and he was right there with her to help her up. He put his arm around her waist and took all of her weight as he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed, "I didn't get a chance to rinse my mouth."

 

"It's okay I'll bring it to you-you need to lie down. I don't like the way you look-you are way too pale, I'm gonna call the doctor."

 

"No babe please I'm fine-it's okay."

 

Will gave a her a stern look, "Like hell it is-you've been throwing up all day, you can't keep anything down and I'm worried that you'll lose the baby-our baby." He stated the facts as he placed his hand over her stomach.

 

Before she could respond she saw her children in the doorway with fish expressions, "Baby?"

 

She put her head in her hands as she began to cry yet again, "Yes! Ohh god this is not how you were supposed to know but yes I'm pregnant and it's Will's child and you are not to speak a word of this to your father." Now she was a crying mess and Will hand gingerly scooped her into his lap and held her protectivly.

 

"Zach could you please bring her two glasses-one with water and leave the other one empty?"

 

"sure"

 

That left Grace who was trying to take this all in, "But I thought everything was fine"

 

"I know Grace but we were both trying to protect you"

 

"So that's why you haven't moved in the house?"

 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY I GOT REALLY BUSY


End file.
